The Ed Warriors
by ChrisDaywalker
Summary: A group from Peach Creek are framed for the murder of a New York Warlord and now they have to fight their way back home as other blood thirsty toons try to collect the bounty.
1. The Meeting

**Disclamier: My story is based off of The 1979 film, "The Warriors". I do not own the movie or the 1965 novel it was adapted from. I also don't own Ed Edd'n Eddy or any other cartoon and movie characters that I'm using in the story.**

**A/N: This is my reimagining of the 1979 cult classic movie, The Warriors. The parody is also an inspiration from the Family Guy Star Wars Triology aka "Laugh It Up, Fuzzball: The Family Guy Trilogy". This story will cross over with many other cartoon shows.**

**Characters who are appearing in this chapter:**

**Nelson from The Simpsons, who is portraying Luther of The Rogues, along with his friends Jimbo, Kearney and Dolph.**

**J. Dynamite, also credited as Jimmy(Not Jimmy from Ed Edd'n Eddy). Jimmy is Black Dynamite's brother from the Blaxploitation spoof movie "Black Dynamite" which is also an animated series. He is portraying Cyrus of The Riffs. I came up with the nickname J. Dynamite so there wouldn't be any confusion conflict between him and the other Jimmy from Ed Edd'n Eddy.**

Narrator's opening prologue:

_Over two millenniums ago, an army of Greek Soldiers found themselves isolated in the middle of The Persian Empire. One thousand miles from safety. One thousand miles from the sea. One thousand miles with enemies on all sides. Theirs was a story of a desperate forced march. Theirs was a story of courage. This too is a story of courage. _

It was around midnight and the peach creek crew gathered together at the junkyard for a meeting held by Eddy's Brother. Most of the boys aged a few years ever since they formed the gang, but they still managed to look younger than their age. They all were wearing Warrior vests. Kevin, who was wearing a black wife beater, was the only member wearing a shirt under his vest and also had black fingerless gloves on his hands. Everyone else kept the same pants and shoes they always wore, as well as the same hats coming from Eddy's Brother, Double D and Kevin.

The Warriors consisted of Eddy's Brother, Ed, Double D, Eddy, Kevin, Rolf, Jimmy and Johnny. Everyone was listening to their leader in front of them as the Ed trio were sitting on top of the hood of a dismantled car followed by Kevin and Rolf leaning against it. Then finally, in front of them, it was Jimmy and Johnny sitting cross-legged on the floor like kindergarten kids listening to a children's story.

"So the truce is still happening and I've decided that we're all going." said Eddy's Brother.

Everyone, except for Double D, cheered in response of the statement as if they saw their own high school school football team score a touchdown.

"Oh dear." Double D said as he looked down.

"Hey, lighten up sockhead." Eddy said as he gave Double D a slight shove with his elbow towards his arm. "This truce could be our ticket to scoring the moolah. Not to mention...sweet...sweet Jawbreakers." Eddy said turning his head the opposite way with a drooling mouth as he entered a daydreaming state.

"Alright pipsqueak, lets not get too excited over this." Responding to his younger brother's excitement. "Double D has a good point, every gang in this city going to be there, so we need to be very cautious about this."

"Now that I think about this, it does sound scary. What if something goes wrong?" Jimmy said nervously.

"We'll start kicking some ass, that's what." said Kevin.

"Hopefully, it doesn't have to come to that. In the meantime, just stick close by the others Kevin and don't go do anything crazy. That goes for all of you as well. We want this meeting to go peaceful if we want a better chance to make it out alive." said Eddy's Brother.

"Yes! Peace is great for everyone! _When you stub your toe, and it hurts you know friends are there to help you! When you trip on your face and your teeth are misplaced friends are there to..." _Jimmy's singing soon came to a end once Eddy grabbed hold of his brace ring, pulled it back and released until the impact of the brace hit Jimmy in the face making it seem like some sort of rubber band had just slapped him.

"Knock it off Curlylocks, we're not going to a dam hippie convention!" Eddy said.

"Ha...I wish. I wouldn't mind getting some action from a hot hippie chick on the way back home." said Kevin. Johnny began to chuckle at Kevin's comment.

"What are you laughing at quirky?" asked Kevin.

"Plank says you couldn't get first base with a girl even if you tried chasing her with that baseball gang." The joke made everyone laugh, surprisingly even Kevin.

"Haha...that..that was actually pretty clever, I'm not going to lie." Kevin said after a chuckle.

Eddy's brother begins to check his watch.

"Alright guys, the train should be here in any minute. Now remember, J. Dynamite doesn't want anybody packed with weapons or starting trouble. So I gave him my word that The Warriors would come in peace. Now everybody claims that J. Dynamite is truly the one. The only way for us is to believe that is to find out for ourselves."

The gang leaves. Everyone enters the subway train.

_*Theme from The Warriors By Barry De Vorzon begins to play in the background as the subway train takes off*_

_*The close up of a passing train switches to a scene of Eddy's Brother and Rolf*_

"Brother of Ed-Boy, are you sure this is wise? The Warriors and the son of a Shepherd fear that we may become outcasts to the villagers of the Bronx." asked Rolf.

"Don't sweat it Rolf, this conclave is going to be a real big item, every gang in this city is going to be there." said Eddy's Brother.

_*The close up of a passing train switches to a scene of Kevin and Johnny*_

"This whole thing is bullshit. I mean we're literally going in there with nothing!" said Kevin

"We're going in there like everybody else. A limit up to eight guys with no weapons." said Johnny.

"Don't you think the other gang might suspect your wooden friend there as a weapon?"

"And you decided to bring up my penis because...?" Kevin had no response, but instead, he left Johnny with a blank expression on his face.

_*The close up of a passing train switches to a scene of Eddy's Brother and Jimmy*_

"You got the stuff?" asked Eddy's Brother. With a smile on his face, the fluffy haired kid pulls out a spray can. Unfortunately it wasn't the one the Warlord was expecting.

"Uhh...Jimmy, that's a Disinfectant Spray."

"Hey, the gangs might be able to leave their weapons and not kill us, but they can bring viruses without anyone knowing." said Jimmy. Double D suddenly appears out of nowhere next to Jimmy.

"Jimmy's right. After all, hygiene is very important these days." Double said pointing his right index finger up in a parenting way.

Eddy's Brother could only grunt and roll his eyes upward after listening to them.

_*The close up of a passing train switches to a scene of Ed and Eddy*_

It is shown that Ed and Eddy is wearing a wolf costume struggling to walk without going off balance as they try to reach the subway train. Half of Eddy's face is shown through the mouth of the mask while Ed was carrying him from the bottom to disguise themselves as a taller individual.

"This was a great idea Eddy! You never know what you're going to run into out there. If we're wearing our colors, we can't hide from those big meanies."said Ed.

"Who wants to hide?" asked Eddy.

Eddy's eyes suddenly became wide and the two boys came to a sudden halt when they heard a familiar voice yelling at them.

"EDDY! STOP GOING INTO MY DAM ROOM AND STEALING MY MASCOT COSTUME TO HIDE FROM OTHER GANGS!" yelled Eddy's Brother.

"Shit." said Eddy.

_*The close up of a passing train switches to a scene of Kevin and Eddy's Brother*_

"Maybe we'll get to waste a few heads along the way." said Kevin.

"You just worry about scoring me girls phone numbers and keep your mouth shut." Eddy's Brother responded.

_*The close up of a passing train switches to a scene of Rolf and Double D.*_

"Double D Ed-boy, when we arrive there from our Journey, you stick close by Rolf, understood?" asked Rolf.

"Don't worry, I don't feel like getting wrecked." said Double D.

_*The close up of a passing train switches to a scene of Kevin and Eddy.*_

"One thing we might get out of J. Dynamite's little get together is meeting some strange wool. I wouldn't mind nailing a little something down on the way back." said Kevin.

After a while, Eddy remained silent for about five seconds until he made a response.

"And you wonder why my brother never makes you Warchief." said Eddy.

_*The close up of a passing train switches to a scene of Johnny and Ed.*_

"What do you know about J. Dynamite?" asked Johnny.

"Gravy...whole lot of gravy." said Ed with his eyes half way opened while staring into space.

_*The close up of a passing train switches to a scene of Johnny and Double D*_

"What do you know about J. Dynamite?" asked Johnny

"He's the one and only of course, and...he sounds like a very swell fellow I must say." said Double D.

_*The close up of a passing train switches to Ed and Kevin*_

"When you're president of the biggest gang in the city, you don't have to any shit from your parents. You get to stay up late, watch more zombies movies, eat junk food and all sorts of other fun stuff!" said Ed.

"I thought you told me you didn't live with your parents anymore" said Kevin.

"Oh...you're right. Ahaha, I forget."

_*The close up of a passing train switches to Kevin and Eddy*_

"I'll tell you something, I'll bet nobody's even going to be there." Kevin claimed.

"I bet you they will." Eddy said encouraging Kevin to challenge on the bet.

"HA...you're on!"

_*The theme song ends and the moving train's point of view fades to a scene of The Warriors already at the park where the meeting is held.*_

"FUCK!" Kevin yelled.

"Hahahaha, pay up shovel chin!"

"Errr...stupidfuckingmoneyhustlingdork" Kevin mumbling under his breath as he quickly takes out cash from his pocket and hands it over to Eddy.

J. Dynamite is seen in the middle of a park climbing up a ladder, stands on a platform and begins to speak.

"CAN YOU COUNT SUCKAS? I'd say the future is ours! Look around you. No grudges, no fighting and no blood being wasted. That is what true power comes from. You're standing right next to six delegates from a hundred gangs and over a hundred more. Sixty thousand soldiers and only twenty thousand police in this town. What does that tell you?"

The crowd stares and starts talking at one another trying to figure out what he means.

"I'll tell you what it means. It means the streets is ours! This place is our home and as long as we stand against the corrupt that tries to put us down, we can open the gates towards many possibilities of power! No one can silence us, we will be unstoppable!" said J. Dynamite

The crowd begins to cheer with sounds of a baseball stadium. The scene slowly moves to a close up of a teenage boy with an evil smile staring at one of the members of The Warriors.

"Let us all open the gates and seize that power! CAN YOU DIG IT?" J. Dynamite yelled as he tries to fire up the crowd.

Crowd: "YEAH!"

J. Dynamite: "CAN YOU DIG IT?"

Crowd: "YEAH!"

J. Dynamite: "CAN YOOOOOOOOOOU DIIIIIIIIIG IT?"

Crowd: "YEAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Johnny was seen jumping with his fists in the air. Kevin, who was standing next to him, seemed rather bored and just rolled his eyes the other way. Ed was hugging Double D, Eddy and Jimmy tightly while swinging them back and forth at the same time. Eddy's brother was clapping while he had a satisfying look on his face.

The crowd was cheering their hearts out. It was like a celebration for them, a triumph for all gangs. The words that came out of J. Dynamite's mouth was like music to their ears. Suddenly, J. Dynamite's cellphone begins to ring. He picks it up and answers it.

"Yeah, hello?" asked J. Dynamite.

"Hey, listen, we appreciate everything you're trying to do for this city, but...uh, you're just not the same J. Dynamite we use to know, so we're going to have to let you go." said the Unknown caller.

"Huh? What are you talking about sucka? Who is this?"

"Your services are no longer needed in this community." said the Unknown Caller.

"Come on you jive turkey, what kind of rundown is this? Look man, I got to get back to the streets where I come from, sucka! "I'm going to tell your jive ass the same thing I told the other turkeys in my other action movie, I ain't NO snitch!"

"Who said you were? The Warriors sends their regards." said the Unknown Caller.

*BANG* A gunshot came about.

J. Dynamite was hit, the impact left him falling on the ground, just a few feet from the platform. Everyone was frozen. Suddenly time seemed to slow down. Most of the gangs, including The Warriors reacted with their eyes widened. The crowd screamed and panicked with an escape after witnessing the horror that they just saw.

No one seemed to noticed the gunman except for Johnny, who was in a state of shock. Johnny was standing on a short heighted stair bridge looking at the assassin in front of him and who was only a few feet below the bridge. The gunman was revealed to be Nelson and standing behind him, were his long time school associates, Jimbo, Kearney and Dolph. It wasn't long until the gunman made eye contact with Johnny. He greeted him with an evil smirk as he held the gun up and pointed it towards the innoncent boy. Before he got the chance to fire, Nelson received a sneak attack punch from his right cheek by the leader of the Warriors.

The other Warriors met up with Johnny and all of them jumped over the rail to meet up with their Warlord.

"RUN! Go to the other side!" Eddy's Brother shouted.

The Warriors obeyed and did as their Warlord commanded. Eddy's Brother walks to the opposite direction where the deceased J. Dynamite was laid on the ground with no sign of life.

"Man, who the hell would do something like this?" Eddy's Brother said to himself as he stared in grief.

"There he is! That's the bastard who took out J. Dynamite!" Nelson pointing his finger at the Warlord.

"Hey shut up, I didn't do anything you little fat shit!"

Jimbo rushes over next to Nelson.

"Yeah, that's the guy alright." said Jimbo, who was pointing towards Eddy's Brother as well.

"It's him! The Warriors shot J. Dynamite, somebody stop him!" Nelson yelled.

Nelson runs towards Eddy's Brother and attempted to tackle him. However, the leader managed to counter the attack by kneeing Nelson in the stomach followed by a snuff to the face. Afterwards, he then throws him into Jimbo causing them both to fall down.

Dolph with Kearney behind, proceeds to run after Eddy's brother, only Dolph was caught by a swinging punch from The Warlord's left fist. Kearney attempted a swinging punch of his own, but the Warlord managed to duck from it in time and countered with an uppercut from his right. Eddy's brother dominance came to end when he was hit over the head with a glass bottle by Lee of The Kanker Sisters falling down to the floor while seeing stars.

"You still haven't learn I see, don't worry...we'll make sure you will!" Lee said as she and the other Kankers were chuckling. The trio then decided to drag him away from the park and brought him to a unknown location.

"Oh no...NOT AGAIN!" yelled Eddy's Brother as he was recalling the past incident that happened when the Cul-de-sac kids were defending Eddy from his brother's madness, only in the end, it was the Kankers who cleaned up the mess. What happened to him that day, no one will ever know.

The park was now in total chaos as the police raided the entire place. The Warriors didn't hesitate to stay around any longer, knowing the police could bust at them anytime or even worse, become more victims of other gangs who will stop at nothing. As The Warriors ran passed an entire crowd, they came to a halt for a bit once they noticed a wooden fence blocking their path. Kevin was quickly kicking and punching through the fence breaking it half way through. However, Ed finished the job when he suddenly came out of nowhere and used his head as a metal like object to break through the fence finally giving them a quick route to escape.

**A/N: So this is my attempt at a full fledged fan fiction story I am starting for the first time. I use to write stories back in 2005, but they were mostly just parodies with no thought put into it. I had less experience back then lol. This is a parody and adventure combining one of my favorite cartoons and movies. I had always imagine about this idea for quite a while and now I'm bringing it into a story. **

**Leave a review and tell me what you think. I don't mind criticisms if it's necessary to help me with this, I guess. xD.**


	2. Nowhere To Run

**A/N: So as some of you might seem to notice and wonder about the change of the title, this story will no longer be centered around them being called The Wolves but simply just The Warriors. Reasons for this is because I was planning to change the names of most of the gangs from the movie, but all the names I came up with were TERRIBLE lol. Plus, if I continued to do this, it would probably just cause tons of writer's blocks for me in the future. My first plan was to the call them The Wolves and keep some of the names the same, but I don't believe I could make it work that way. The Warriors were the main focus and that would probably defeat the purpose of my parody.**

The young Warriors kept running until they decided to make a sudden stop in a graveyard in order to catch their breaths and regain their energy. In the running group, Rolf was further ahead of everyone and the first to stop followed by Double D and Eddy. Ed, who wasn't paying attention accidentally crashed into Double D and Eddy causing him to land on top of both of their backs. Kevin, Jimmy and Johnny catched up afterwards.

"Come on move, move...ah shit!" shouted by Kevin as he tripped over a rock.

"Kevin, are you alright?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah dude, I'm fine." Kevin responded.

"Are we safe guys?" Ed said not noticing the two Eds underneath him.

"We won't be if you keep crushing us. Move it already Lumpy!" Eddy yelled at Ed.

"Oops...haha, sorry Eddy." Ed apologizing with a small chuckle.

"Shhh...quiet everyone. Cops are passing by." Johnny said warning everyone as he's using his inside voice.

Police cars were passing by as The Warriors hid behind the gravestones. About few minutes later, the coast was clear and all of The Warriors sighed in relief.

"You said it buddy, that was a close one." Johnny said, communicating to his long time wood friend Plank.

"Urban Rangers! Have you all made it out in peace?" asked Rolf.

"Yes sir!" Jimmy responded, followed by Johnny saying "We sure did Rolf!" Both were standing next to each other doing their traditional Urban Ranger poses.

"Oh...and the rest of us are fine by the way" Double said sarcastically who recently just sat up from Ed's tackle while trying to clean dirt from his clothes.

"Yeah, seriously, when are you going to put this Urban Rangers non-sense behind you?" Eddy asked.

"Hehe...forgive Rolf, it seems like the son of a shepherd can't stop dwelling in the past." Rolf responded.

"Yeah, whatever." Eddy said who didn't seem to care much about Rolf's actions anymore. His look of carelessness then changed to a concerned look as he looked over each of his shoulders. "Where's my brother?"

"I think the cops must've got him." Johnny said.

"Or probably the Kankers." Ed added.

"Did you see him get busted by the Kankers Ed-Boy?" asked Rolf

"I've seen him with them, but then he wasn't there anymore. I was hauling ass like Sonic The Hedgehog."

"Dammit!" Eddy shouted.

"Don't worry Eddy, I'm sure your brother is out there safe and well." Double said hoping to calm him.

"No it's not that. Even during this life threatening situation we're in, he still manages to get laid."

"How very touching Eddy." Double said in a sarcasm tone.

"Hey, my bro is the one getting touched."

"We'll worry about going nude later. Right now, lets make sure we don't get ambushed." Rolf advised.

"I certainly agree Rolf, I suggest we...wait, could you repeat that first sentence again?" Double asked with a confused look. He was planning to finish his what he saying but was caught off guard from Rolf's awkward statement.

"Boy Jimmy, scout this area and make sure we're safe." Rolf ordered, ignoring Double D's question as if he never asked.

"But this is a graveyard." Jimmy said. Johnny then put a hand on Jimmy's shoulder while Jimmy turned his head to face him. It was Johnny's body language that was convincing Jimmy to just do what the Warlord said. Jimmy turned his back to the Warlord and without question, he obeyed and left.

"Shit, I couldn't believe what just happened back there." Eddy said with disbelief.

"Yeah, it's messed up alright. I guess it just shows you can't put a lot of trust into pricks these days." Kevin said.

"Some people just don't care much for the future of this society." Rolf said looking down while shaking his head.

"I had a feeling something fishy was going to happen." Double D said.

"Yeah, it looks like you were right sockhead. I think if my brother had any of your sense, we would've probably never come all the way here and he'd still be here with us." Eddy said feeling apologetic.

"It's ok Eddy, I'm sure he would've still made the choice either way it went. He always seemed very fond of J. Dynamite."

"I think a lot of people were. You heard that crowd, they went nuts. Except for the shooter though." Johnny said.

"Hopefully the son of a bitch gets what's coming to him." Kevin boldly said.

"Uhhh...guys can we leave now? This graveyard is making me nervous and you all know how much horror movies I watch." Ed nervously said with a shivering body while looking back and forth.

"Fear not Ed-boy, for Rolf shall return us to our Cul-De-Sac home territory." Rolf proudly said.

"How the hell are we going to do that? Peach Creek is probably fifty to hundred miles from here." Eddy asked.

"It is the only choice we have." Rolf responded.

"We could make it, although the cops that's crawling all over this city could hurt our chances." Johnny said.

"There is also another matter at hand." Rolf said.

"Like what?" Eddy asked

"The truce of course Eddy. But the question is, is it still intact?" Double said.

"If it's not, then we're going to have to fight our way back home." Eddy said.

"Shit, I wish we was packed." Johnny said.

"We? You're the only one with an imaginary friend that's close to a weapon Mr. two-by-four." Eddy said.

"Plank has feelings too dammit!" Johnny shouted.

"If the people of this city no longer has any faith in J. Dynamite's vision, then anything could seperate us between here and that train. If that time shall ever come, go back to the platform at Union Square, we will change trains from there."

"Just one question." Kevin said while walking forward "Who put you in charged? I got as much right to take over as you." Kevin said who decided to question Rolf's leadership.

"Eddy's brother made the choice, Rolf is the Warchief you know." Johnny said responding to Kevin's statement.

"Like that matters anymore. Eddy's Brother most likely got a nightsick shoved half way up his ass."

"Knowing the Kanker Sisters, that's probably not a bad guess." Double D said.

"I mean come on, I bet you can't even find the subway." Kevin said, directing his comment towards Rolf.

"We'll discuss this later." Rolf said

"Why not now? I want to be Warlord." Kevin demanded.

"Rolf is Warlord!" Rolf shouted.

"You in what army?" Kevin asked as he walked closer to Rolf. Both him and the Warlord stared at each other with angry looks.

"Uhh...hello? You're apart of it, remember?" Eddy replying to Kevin's idiotic question.

Kevin looked behind at Eddy and down at the ground in confusion saying "Oh...The Warriors, right. Still...I'm leader of that army now!" Kevin said as he turned back to Rolf.

"Very well Kevin, make your move." Rolf said knowing Kevin wasn't probably going to change his mind, he prepared himself for any incoming attack. Kevin bald his fist and was on the verge to fight Rolf until a Warrior member spoke.

"Kevin take it easy." Johnny said hoping to snap Kevin out of his senses.

"Yeah dude, relax. Rolf's Warchief." Eddy stated in agreement with Johnny.

"It's chaos out there, we have to stick together." intervened by Ed.

In the midst of Kevin's thoughts after hearing the other Warriors, Jimmy's loud shouting from a far distance caught the others attention and it seemed to concluded Kevin's decision of restraining himself.

"Hey guys, I just saw the train! Lets hurry before it takes off!" Jimmy yelled to the group.

"Alright Warriors, lets move." Rolf ordered.

Soon after Jimmy returned, the Warriors proceeded to follow their leader out of the graveyard. First left Rolf, followed by Johnny, Jimmy, Eddy and Ed. Next was Double D, but fell behind a bit after Kevin's look caught his attention. Kevin stood in the same place for a few seconds looking dissatisfied from the events earlier before he decided to take off. After passing Double D, the later caught up with Kevin, placing a hand on his left shoulder while walking next to him.

"Don't worry about it Kevin, being a leader isn't everything. At least Johnny and Jimmy still look up to you as a role model." Double D said cheerfully while trying his attempt to cheer up Kevin himself.

"Ah...fuck, whatever." Kevin responded.

"Jimmy, mark this spot." Rolf ordered the young Warrior as he pointed at a large stone. Jimmy took out his coloring utensils from each of his pocket and went to work by tagging the stone with his work of art. Unfortunately, it wasn't something The Warriors was expecting.

"All done Warchief!" Jimmy said.

The picture was a elementary type of drawing showing each Warriors members with a heart shaped around them. Rolf slapped his front face with a facepalm. Ed was adoring the drawing. Eddy and Kevin were chuckling, while Double D tried his best to hold in his laughter.

Meanwhile inside of Black Dynamite's dojo, Black Dynamite is shown practicing Kung Fu with other people sparring with him. A dojo fighter gets kicked down by Black Dynamite, gets back up and attempts to attack Black Dynamite, but for some mysterious reason, Black Dynamite appears behind him and gets knocked down again

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that again" the dojo fighter said as he runs to a nearby closet to hide in.

"Hehe, he'll never know what hit em once I suprise him from here." the dojo fighter said in a sneaky way.

Suddenly, once again, Black Dynamite appears behind the fighter in the closet.

"What the..." Before the fighter can finish, he saw himself tossed out of the closet.

"You know what, screw this." The fighter said as he booked a flight to Hong Kong and stayed inside a hotel. In the hotel, he was studying a blueprint showing his secret plan for a surprise attack on Black Dynamite."

"Haha yes...this should work perfectly." The fighter said in an villain like tone.

A few seconds later, his doorbell rings. As he want to answer it and opened the door, a delivery man gave him a package. He spotted a note on the package and decided to read it.

"From...Sooooooooooy? Who the hell is Sooo...oh no."

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOY!" screamed Black Dynamite.

The dojo fighter realized what was about to happen as Black Dynamite pops out of the package like a jack in the box and uppercuts him all the way back to the other country landing him right back in Dynamite's dojo.

"Alright, now...which one of you orphan kids want to volunteer next?" asked Black Dynamite

"Uhhh..." the kids responded.

Suddenly, the telephone rings.

Who the hell is interrupting my Kung Fu?" Black Dynamited said demanding an answer.

Another dojo fighter walked up to Black Dynamite and handed him the phone.

"Who the hell is this?" Black Dynamite asked.

"Black Dynamite, it's your Aunt Billy." the woman said on the other line.

"Aunt Billy, how many times have I told you, not to call here and interrupt my Kung Fu?"

"It's bad news Dynamite. It's your brother Jimmy" Black Dynamite's Aunt said with an odd weeping.

"He's dead Dynamite. Jimmy's dead." his aunty continued.

"Jimmy? No...it can't be. Everyone scram."

"Mr. Dynamite, you look sad...did something happ..." a little girl was going to continued but was interrupted by a load roar.

"SCRAM! I SAID SPLIT! SHAKE THE SCENE YOU LITTLE ORPHANS, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Black Dynamite yelled."

All the kids screamed and ran out of the dojo room in a flash.

"Don't forget where we left off during our training lesson, I'll see y'all tomorrow." Black Dynamite said after quickly changing his tone to a calm one.

"How did this happen Aunt Billy?" Black Dynamite asked.

"They found him shot in the middle of a park. Dead as a dog. Police said he had drugs on him. I guess he was still on that stuff again. I thought you promised your mother on her death bed that you was going to get your brother off of that stuff, Black Dynamite!"

"Whoever did this is going to pay. I can promise you that."

"Well I hope it ain't like that one time in the movie when you prom..."

But before she could finish, Black Dynamite hanged up the phone on her.

"Everything alright Black Dynamite?" asked a concerned Honeybee as she, Bullhorn and Creamcorn walked in the room.

"Your phone call gave us a fright, what troubles you at this time of night?" asked Bullhorn.

"It's my brother Jimmy. Somebody shot him dead in the bronx." Black Dynamite said.

"What?!" Creamcorn said shockingly followed by Bullhorn later screaming "Oh man!" then Honeybee's reaction was the last.

"Oh no, that's terrible! Who would do that?" Honeybee asked.

"No clue Honey Bee. It could've been anybody there. My guess is that a riot broke out before anyone got a chance to see the shooter."

"Well whoever the sucka is, I can tell you, he's one doomed muthaf..."

*Doorbell rings*

"Hold that thought Bullhorn." Black Dynamite said to Bullhorn as he went to answer the door. It was a man who Black Dynamite had recognized as he was Dynamite's former army and CIA partner.

"Black Dynamite. It's been awhile." said the stranger.

"O'Leary? Sorry, but this ain't a good time right now. Whatever you need from Black Dynamite, you're going to have to save the favor for another day, ya dig?"

"It's about you're brother I presume?" Agent O'Leary asked.

"Yeah, you knew about the incident?"

"I did, unfortunately. I'm sorry to hear about your loss Black Dynamite. My team was able retrieve this from the crime scene."

O"Leary then hands Black Dynamite a cellphone.

"Jimmy's phone." Black Dynamite said wondering how O'Leary got hold of the phone.

"It appears that your brother had a conversation with a unknown caller just before he was shot at that meeting. During the call, he revealed the group he's connected to. Some outfit from down in Peachcreek. None of the police were able to identify them when they arrived there though. Hell, the place was swarming with so many people it was hard to identify anyone. Here's a copy of one of the audio tapes while he was being wiretapped."

"Wiretapped?" Black Dynamite said seeming surprised.

"Yes, Jimmy was under surveillance by us while working undercover." O'Learly answered.

"And you couldn't protect him? Why the hell would you put him in such a risk?" Honeybee said who was upset with the actions of O'Leary and his team.

"We didn't. He went against our orders. I guess he still wanted to go outside the law and clean up the streets in his own way."

"In the middle of the heat, he got betrayed by his own street." Bullhorn said.

"Oh Jimmy. He died while trying to fight for what he believed in." said a weeping Honeybee.

"There there Honeybee." Creamcorn said as Honeybee was crying into his shoulders. With an evil smirk on his face, he touched her lower behind thinking she wouldn't notice. Suddenly, Honeybee's eye's opened wide showing a furious look and grabbed Creamcorn's hand with a huge grip.

"Oh hell no Creamcorn! I hope that wasn't your pimp hand, because it's going to end bad for you."

"Honeybee...w...wait, I was just playing." Creamcorn said as he was panicking.

"Thanks for the evidence O'Learly. If you got anymore details on the sucka who took down my brother, you keep me posted, ya dig?" said Black Dynamite.

"I sure will Black Dynamite."

A loud cracking was heard from the distance and then suddenly a loud scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Black Dynamite looked behind him to see what the commotion and saw a weeping Creamcorn with his hand bent in the wrong place.

"DAM!" Black Dynamite said with a shocking look on his face. He then turned back to his former partner. "Uhhh...one more thing O'Learly, find a first aid kit and send it here while you're at it."

Later on that day, Black Dynamite and his crew were seen listening to the audio on a cassette player.

*Audio starts*

_"Who said you were? The Warriors sends their regards"_

*Audio ends*

"I'm so sorry Black Dynamite." Honeybee said with grief as she placed a hand on Black Dynamite's shoulder.

"The Warriors...those bastards are going to pay." Black Dynamite balding up his fist in the air.

"Those Warriors better get splitting, because if that word gets out to the other crew, they are due for an ass kicking." Bullhorn said

"Not unless we get to them first." Honeybee said.

"Oh we'll get to them alright Honeybee, it's just not going to be by our own hands." Black Dynamite said.

"Huh? What's that mean?" Honeybee asked.

"Bullhorns right about what he said, if it's true about the way my brother was killed, then there are going to be other cold blooded cats on the streets who probably want their hands on these Warriors just as bad as us and the cops."

"That makes sense, everyone's hope in Jimmy was taken away because of some no good sucka with a gun. I could see why vengeance would be on their minds while the Warriors are on the run." Bullhorn said.

"Exactly Bullhorn."

"Ok then, so what do we do without getting in the way?" Honeybee asked.

"Yeah, how exactly do we stop them without giving them the good old Bruce Lee treatment?" Creamcorn asked.

"We place a bounty. I want the Warriors alive if possible, if not, wasted. Send the word" Black Dynamite ordered.

The scene then switches to inside of a radio station and Honeybee is shown sitting next to music playing equipment as she preparing to speak into a microphone. Her plan is to speak as a radio host and send the urgent message to all toons listening to the radio.

"Alright, listen up boppers and toons out there in the big city. I've been asked to relay a request from one of the CIA's top finest and also...the finest man that I've ever known, Mr. Black Dynamite. It's a special for The Warriors. That's that real live bunch from Peach Creek. Here's a special treat just for them."

After speaking, Honeybee took a turntable needle and placed it on a spinning vinyl to play a song.

*Nowhere to Run By Arnold McCuller begins to play in the background*

A montage of toon characters are shown preparing for battle. Some had weapons. Others sat next to each other speechless as they were listening to the song on their radios. The scene then switches to a night stormy setting showing the Warriors continuing to run from place to place unaware that the other toons were after them.

"Be looking good out there Warriors, all the way back to Peach Creek. Black Dynamite was the wrong person you crossed. Good luck babies, you're going to need it." Honeybee said ending her statement.

The Warriors had a chance to make it out alive, but how exactly good are their chances? Only time will tell.

**A/N: Thanks again for reading. Sorry about for the long wait, it's been a busy life. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
